Hana-chan
by deepredhearts
Summary: Hanamiya's ass gets saved by Imayoshi.


disclaimer: i don't own kurobas, because if i did the imahana would of official.

i hope you like my contribution (is this the good word?) to the imahana fandom

i recommend listening to Ingrid Michaelson - Once was love. does it suit the story? nope but it's a good song.

this is my first time writing about a couple so it most likely won't be that magical.

i also upload most of my stuff in 2 parts. so probably expect a part 2 (with hopefully some smut)

—

It was the end of a long day of school announced the bell. Normal people would almost get deaf of the annoying noise, but every student of kirisaki daiichi was already used to it. Most were delighted to finally hear it. So of course everybody got there shit together lightning fast just to escape the hell hole of a classroom as fast as they could.

"Hanamiya-kun could you wait for a bit." the teacher asked the boy while trying to say to everyone 'have a nice weekend'. "Of course." he responded with a quick nod.

At this point the whole classroom was empty, and the school was calm and quiet once again. "What is it you wanted me to stay here for?" the boy asked while walking to the front of the room where his teacher stood. "Well, i need a little favor from you, Makoto-kun." he said, taking a step closer to the student. Hanamiya felt a bit uncomfortable because of the small distance and sudden change of name. Still he didn't move an inch and kept looking the adult straight in the eyes. "What kind of favor?"

"Makoto-kun is so lovely." In a swift movement he grabbed hold of the boy's hands and pinned his hands above his head against the chalkboard. "I always wondered…is it lavender or roses." he sniffed Hanamiya's hair. "Aah, is it a mix?"

" . .?" Hanamiya was not having it any more and began struggling to free his hands. "I guessed a smart boy like you would know by now…" the pervert moved his leg in-between Hanamiya's (legs). "Ughh." Hanamiya said without thinking. He was so done with this shit.

He spit on the cheek of the pervert confusing him long enough to break away his hands. he ran to the door trying to open it. 'when the hell did he?' "It's locked Makoto-kun. And look i have the keys. Also i can give you a veeeeery good reason why you should…do me this favor." his grin became bigger and he pulled out his phone. he pushed some buttons in and a moment later Hanamiya could feel his phone vibrate. "Go ahead, i will allow you to check your phone for this one time~~."

He did as he said and opened the most recent message of an unknown number. As he opened the message rather than words he only saw a picture. But he immediately saw the troubling part of the image. It was a picture with him and the rest of the kirisaki daiichi basketball club from when they beat up a team that was bitching about the unfairness of the game. The team was completely beaten up.

This was bad. In the basketball world he was known as that asshole or 'bad boy', but in school that couldn't be more different. He was more known for being the smart and cute Hanamiya-kun. A boy as sweet as his name implied. If he wanted to he could take this blow to his reputation. The only problem was that the rest of his team was also there. They were second years and some were already looking for a university or company they wanted to enter. Seto and he could survive such things easily but for the others that was not so much the case.

"What if i refuse, Kuso-sensei?" Hanamiya asked monotoom. "You know Makoto-kun i went through the trouble of getting that picture to keep you from refusing." he answered. "So you're asking your students to get some, that's pretty pitiful." Hanamiya said like the smart ass he is.

The teacher didn't take that one good. He pushed the smaller boy against the door he had carefully locked. "Makoto you would be best not to provoke me." he said angrily. "If you don't stop being such a smart ass i will have to silence those lips of yours." the teacher said grabbing Makoto's chin with the intend to kiss the younger boy.

Their lips were about to collide when suddenly the door was shoved open. Because of the pressure Makoto fell backwards, but instead of falling to the ground he landed/leaned against a strong chest. He immediately recognized this person. It was Imayoshi Souichi, his senpai from middle school.

"Ima-Imayoshi…" Makoto said shocked. "Well well fancy seeing you here Hanamiya." Imayoshi said with his eyes closed and a big grin.

Before he could utter a word, Imayoshi looked the teacher straight in the eyes with a cold expression on his face. "Here Kuso-sensei i got something for you." Imayoshi handed him a folded piece of paper. "Are you serious?" Kuso-sensei said after he was done reading the content of the piece of paper.

"More than ever…" Imayoshi said while his smirk/grin returned.

"Fine, i get it!" the useless teacher said annoyed and walked away.

After that Imayoshi dragged Hanamiya to his house, were he lived alone, while Hanamiya complained that he needed to let go of him and cursed. Hanamiya was strong but Imayoshi was even stronger. so yeah. "What the hell are you planning to do." Hanamiya kind of hissed. Imayoshi pulled the boy close and kissed him passionately in the middle of the street.

"Oooh, you will see Hana-chan." was the only answer he got.

bye bye, see you in part 2.

-Akane


End file.
